Hermione Jean Pond Song Time Lady
by NicoleWillEatYourSoul
Summary: Hermione is not Hermione Jean Granger, she is Hermione Jean Pond Song, daughter of the 11th Doctor and River Song. Read about her true adventures at Hogwarts with her brilliant Time Lady mind.
1. Chapter 1

So, recently I was ready some fan fictions where Hermione _was_ River Song, but I got to thinking (Never a good thing) that Hermione had her hair, but it was the 11th Doctor's color and BOOM! It all made sense. She is the Doctor's and River's Daughter! That's why she is so smart, has 'Muggle' parents and could use the Time Turner so accurately. So, here is my story of that. Forgive spelling and grammar mistakes, I only have WordPad.

Hermione and her father and mother where in London, England, celebrating her 11th-ish birthday, seeing as it is hard to keep track in the TARDIS. Suddenly she heard a hoot and saw a beautiful male barn owl flying towards her, a letter in his beak.

"Look, dad, mum, an owl is bringing a message." Hermione exclaimed in pure excitement. Her father turned to look.

"So it is, look River, I believe our little harmony has been excepted to the wonderful school of Hogwarts."

"Ahh, so it seems Sweetie. Lets see what is says, go on dear, open it." River encouraged her daughter. Hermione opened the letter with much excitement. With a quick note of what was written on the front in green, she carefully opened the letter.

"_Miss Hermione Jean Pond Song Fleet Street London England"_

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc, Chr Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards)

Dear Miss Song, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary school books and equipment. Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl no later than the thirty-first of July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

"Oh, mum, dad, can I go? Or will it mess with time, or is it so wibbley-wobbly that it doesn't matter? I wish so much to lear of this 'magic' and stuff. I promise to communicate with both of you! And to stay in my correct time stream! I'll stay with Uncle Jack or Grandma Amy and Grandpa Rory until its time to leave, or we can just jump forward in time in the TARDIS! Please?" By the end of her small rant she was using the puppy-eyed look. River just laughed and stroked her hair.

"She sure is your daughter, Doctor, and yes my little harmony, you can. Lets reply, get you supplies and have lunch, hmm? Fish fingers and Custard?"

"Oh, yes please mum! That would be lovely, right dad?" Hermione asked, turning to the man in question.

"Yes, that would be splendid! What are we waiting for? Geronimo!" The Doctor cried as he took off down the street, his wife and daughter following behind, laughing at the childlike man.

Soon the weeks have passed, and it was the 1st of September and the Time Lord family was headed towards the platform. River was going over the plan to her brilliant daughter.

"Now darling, sense we are such known beings, your name at Hogwarts will be Hermione Jean Granger. Oh, don't be upset, your still a Time Lady, just don't ever have to be given medical attention in Public, you being an alien might upset a few of those snooty 'pureblood' types. Keep your blaster, remember your training and never, ever forget who you are, because you are the brilliant, dangerous and most feared Harmony Storm, Daughter of the Oncoming Storm and River Song. Go be brilliant, my harmony, and contact me soon. Goodbye, darling, we or jack will pick you up on Christmas break. Have fun, make a few friends." River said, giving her daughter a hug. Hermione then turned to her father, he smiled at her.

"Goodbye, my little harmony, I'm so proud of you, you know, I'm Merlin, landed myself in the time of King Arthur and, well, here we are now! That was a few regenerations though, but, go to school, learn, have fun, make friends, and be the brilliant Time Lady that you are, my precious daughter. I am so proud of you, in fact, I made you something." He then pulled a small medallion that had a storm on one side and a river on the other. "It's so you can contact us easier, just touch the side of the one you want to talk too, and it will open a mental communication link with the one in the correct time. I love you my dear and remember, don't play with time unless absolutely necessary. Good luck darling, now, we don't want to be late for the train."

The family said there last goodbyes, and the Doctor and River stood hand in hand, waving to their daughter. The Doctor then smirked at his wife. "So, to Barcelona? The planet, not the city."

River laughed and nodded, walking away with her husband. Back on the train, their daughter was headed to one of her biggest adventures.

Well there is the first chapter! R&R please, I want to know what y'all think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was time for the sorting at Hogwarts and Hermione was taking in all the magics and things around her, as she listened for her name.

"Granger, Hermione." A women called, and Hermione walked up and sat on a stool. The women placed a hat on her head.

'_Oh, what's this? A Time Lady. Oh and one of the last too! Smart and Clever like your father, strong, brave, ruthless and cunning like your mother... now where to put you? Much to good for Slytherin... The only thing you find is trouble... Exceptionaly brave and loyal, even when your scared out of your wits... Oh, I know!' "_GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted after it had a few second debate on where to put her. She happily jumped up and skipped to the table of red and gold, which was cheering loudest. She quickly set up a mental like with both of her parents.

'_Mum! Dad! I was sorted into Gryffindor!'_

_'Thats great sweetie! I'm so proud of you! I have to go though, breaking out of prison and all. Love you darling.' _River replied.

_'Very good my little Harmony! I know what to get you for christmas! I have to go know, saving another wold with the shadow proclomation and such. Love you, my brilliant daughter.' _Doctor also replied before breaking the connection. Hermione sighed with content and a little longing, wanting to be out there exploring with her father, or tricking prison wardens with her mother.

It was a few days later and Hermione needed someone to tell who she was and her father said it was okay to tell the headmaster, after all, he will tell the staff that needs to know, such and the medical witch and potions master. She walked up to Professor McGonagal and asked for a meeting with Professor Dumbledore.

"Now, why do you need to do that?" The professor asked.

"I need to speak to him about some personal...differences. " Hermione responded.

"Oh, okay, say no more, we can go see him right now." The professor replied, and the =y both walked to his office. Within minutes they where in the headmaster's office.

"So, Miss Granger, what can I do for you? You said you wished to talk to me?" Dumbledore asked, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Oh, yes... Um, you see, there is the issue of my genetics and what is causes." Hermione said, shyly looking down.

"Oh? And what are your genetic differences?"

"I'm not human... I am a Time Lady. One of the last three. We come from the planet Galiffrey, which is, was in a galaxy far from here. My kind has ruled over time for, figuritively, forever. Because I am an alien, I have two hearts, telepathy, the ability to regenerate and of course, the ability to control time... with the proper tools. Oh! And I can travel through time and space, with a TARDIS of course... Oops, I'm rambling, I do that often, actually." Hermione blushed scarlett and played with her hair.

"A Time Lord you say, I met a Time Lord once, he called himself the Doctor, perculiar man he was. I understand. I will make sure you recieve the proper medical treatment and that noone finds out your secret except those to those who need to know it. What is your true name?" He asked.

"I have many names. To those who know me I am Hermione Jean Pond Song, to my enemies I am Harmony Storm, daughter of the Oncoming Storm and River Song, to all I am the Daughter of The Doctor, to the wizarding world, you could say I'm the daughter of Merlin. Good day Headmaster, it was nice to speak to you." Hermione smiled and left the office, leaving a very shocked Dumbledore behind.

**What do y'all think? Do ya like it? R&R, pretty please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione could not believe those two human idiots! Fist they thought she needed help with that 'troll'. It was actually a _Fergigius _from the planet _Henthorus _in the _Zeron _Galaxy and their weakness it the back of their left knee, as to why she was on the floor. And then they decide to get them selves killed! She wasn't to worried about dying, she would just regenerate, but she surely did not want to be expelled! She would dissapoint herself, her mum and dad, grandma and grandpa, and Uncle Jack! But luckily, it was going to be christmas break soon, and she could see her parents again!

She stood infront of Harry and Ron. "Happy Christmas Harry, Ron, see you after break."

"By Hermione." And with that she walked off and rode the train by herself, growing giddier and giddier as the train grew closer to the station. She was daydreaming abut the adventures they would have before she had to go back for break, when a knock and the capartment door opened. Standing there was the 'pureblood' prick, Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the mudblood Granger. All alone are you, what no friends to sit with you? Or no friends at all?" Hermione slightly cringed at the mention of her fake name, Draco thought it was because of the word 'mudblood'.

"You listen up, Malfoy. My blood is purer then yours will ever be, I will always be smarter then you and I have more friends then you could ever imagine! So lay off!" Hermione retorted, standing up and looking defiantly at Malfoy.

"Ohh, I'm _so_ scared. What are going to do? My father could riun you and your famiy and everyone else you know if I give him the word." Draco replied cockily.

"I have no fear of that, you see my father is more powerful then yours will every be! You could never ruin my family or friends, you would never find them. And you should be scared, whole armies have ran in fear of the mere metion of my fathers name! So you should be scared, you should be _very _scared. Now, if you'll exscuse me, my uncle is waiting for me." Hermoine said, pushing pass a shocked Draco after spotting her Uncle Jack outside, waiting on the platform.

First words she heard out of her Uncles mouth to one of the young witches outside was "Hello, I'm Captian Jack Harkness-"

"STOP IT!" Hermione called.

"I was only saying Hello! You are so much like your father, its not even funny, now give your Uncle Jack, my little Harmony!" Jack said, streaching his arms out, grinning at his neice.

"Hey, Uncle Jack! Where is Mum and Dad? I told them I was coming home today." Hermione asked, curious as always.

"They will be here soon, your dad was helping your mom finish teaching her class, as she is currently a professer at a university." Jack said, and they where then aproached by none other then the Mafoys.

"Is this the mudblood girl that insulted you earlier, Draco?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"Yes father, and her Uncle." Draco smirked.

"Hello, sir, Captian Jack Harkness at your service." Jack said, giving his best smile. Hermione hit his arm and said "Stop It!"

"Well, _Captian_, I would make sure you neice minds her manners, especially when talking to those who are higher up then her." Lucius sneered.

Jack glared at him until he spotted an _very_ angry River Song behind him. Smirking he nodded his head to Hermione, with a look saying 'Watch This.' Hermione giggled and Lucius looked confused until River tapped him on the shoulder, he then looked slightly suprised.

"_WHAT_ did you just say?! My daughter needsto _WHAT_? And to _WHO? _You have no idea what she is capable of! She is smarter, stronger, more capable then anything you or your pansy of a son could do! And if you ever, _EVER _think of hurting her in any way, shape or form, I WILL destroy you if my husband doesn't get to you first. He destroyed armies to find me when I was kidnapped, what do you think he'll do if his daughter gets hurt? Keep that in mind, Malfoy, when you think of hurting her, I mean who would want to hurt the Doctor's daughter?" River said, she then turned on her heel, and motioned for Hermione and Jack to follow her as she headed to the TARDIS where the Doctor waited. Hermione giggled and skipped along side her mother amd Jack swaggered behind them, winking at some of the younger witches.

Lucius Malfoy stood in shock at the last sentence utered by the women that threatened him. That girl was the Doctor's daughter. THE Doctor?! But he was a myth! But that would make her an alien, and all the more dangerous to mess with. He slowly turned towards his son and gave him some advice.

"Never mess with that girl, and show her nothing but respect." Lucius instructed.

"But why Father? She is nothing but a mudblood." Draco protested.

"She is no mudblood, she is purer then you and I will ever be, you see Draco, she is a Time Lady, a desendent of Merlin, and an alien. She has the entire universe willing to protect her. Do NOT ever hurt her, or wee will all pay dearly." Lucius said in a completely serious tone, in fear for him and his family. Draco could only nodded at what he was told, knowing he could never tell anyone at school, but really, she was a desendent of Merlin? Know wonder she was so good at everything.

* * *

**Yeah, it's a little rushed, but nothing interesting happens until the later books, so R&R please with your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione and her family, including her grandparents and Uncle Jack, were walking down the platform for the Hogwarts Express, laughing and explaining the Doctor's, River's and Hermione's latest adventure.

"And dad got him self in trouble and locked up in a jail AGAIN, so mum and I had to save him AGAIN, because he was locked in a cell made of wood, so the sonic would not work AGAIN! Honestly dad, we need to stop landing on primitive planets, you always seem to get into more trouble then usual, PLUS you nearly got me and mum sold as slaves AGAIN! I think I need a nap once I get on the train..." Hermione sighed, exasperated, sending her family into laughter, and the Doctor slightly blushed.

"Oi, it wasn't that bad! I mean, Jack wasn't there, so he didn't die! Neither was Rory! I say it was one of our more successful adventures!" The Doctor admitted. The family just laughed and said their goodbyes to Hermione and Hermione got on the train.

After about 30 minutes of sitting in her compartment alone, Hermione was drug out of her thoughts by a knock at her compartment door. It opened and Draco Malfoy walked inside, looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, for I did not know of your heritage of the time, for when someone that I do not know of enters the school, I immediately assume the are muggle-born. Forgive me, Time Lady, daughter of Merlin." Draco said, looking at his shoes. Hermione went straight into her role of 'All-powerful-daughter-of-the-universe' that so many saw her as.

"You are forgiven, young human. But no word of what I am, or who I am a descendant of gets out to the public, we would not want the school in an uproar over the small detail that I am not fully human, understand?" Draco nodded. "Good, now sit, I can see you are of higher intelligence, we have much to discuss."

And so, by the time the train got to Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione decided that for Draco to keep his appearance up at school and for Hermione's true identity to remain a secret, things would continue on as they did before the break, but would meet up every Wednesday for an adventure in her Dad's TARDIS until she got her own and he would travel with her family for half of the summer. The train stopped and they stood. Before Hermione left the compartment, she smiled at Draco and left. She just got her newest Companion, she could only imagine the adventures they would have together.

~~~~~~~~~~FLASH FORWARD (Kind of like a flash back but of the future)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are we suppose to do now, Harmony? I mean, we just HAD to come to _another_ endangered planet that was under attack by the Daleks, RIGHT AFTER YOU REGENERATED! I mean, seriously! I just wanted to go back home for a bit, you know, check up on the world. But NO, now we are locked in another cell, on another planet, and we don't even know where the TARDIS 2 is! I mean how do we lose a bright red telephone box, oh wait, your you! and you know what, you are ASLEEP! Of all times for you to be asleep, it has to be now!" A 20 year old Draco grumbled from his corner in the blank gray cell, staring at the newly regenerated Harmony- seeing as it didn't seem fit to call her Hermione anymore, seeing that she looks a lot more like River Song now- and then he sighed. "But, that's what I love about you, my crazy Harmony, even when I have to save you while you save everyone else."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (Idea from Mrs. Kitsune. Thanks!)**

"Hey, Draco, I keep hearing Harry and Ron talking about a stone. I kind of want to go find it. Want to come with?" Hermione ask Draco one night as they were walking to the astronomy tower one Wednesday night towards the end of the school year.

"Sure, I mean, it could be interesting, plus it would make a great gift for your mum or gram. Maybe Friday at midnight we could meet up by your Dad's portrait? Now, let's go see what your Dad has planned now, and I wonder if people are noticing we are aging slightly faster than them, The last trip took a month!" Draco said, exasperated.

"I told him to keep it short this time, so maybe only a day or so, and they really aren't that observant. Only the teachers notice and they know my kind normally have companions, so they probably know what's going on. Any who, Allonz-y.

_Skip to Friday at Midnight_

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked Draco as she walked up.

"Yep, I even have on running shoes." He replied with a cheeky smile as he pushed himself off the wall. They quickly walked up to the third-floor corridor and slipped into the room with Fluffy, as Hermione figured out it was called from Harry and Ron. Unfortunately, he was awake.

"Um, Hermione, this is a slight problem." Draco said quietly.

"Oh shush, they will sleep to music and I'm not called Harmony for nothing you know." Hermione said and she began singing in High- Galliferyan as they slipped into the trap door and landed in Devils snare.

"This is comfy, Devils Snare right?" Draco said as he relaxed into the plant.

"Yep, shouldn't be long now." Harmony replied and soon they both dropped out of the plant.

They quickly went through the challenges, using Time Lady smarts, Draco's skill on a broom and Alien senses to quickly get to the room with the stone. _(I'm not going to write the challenges again, you know what they are, imagine what happened.)_

Harmony slowly picked up a good sized ruby and she studied it for a moment. It obvioulsly had great power, and it was quite pretty.

"Mum would like this, don't you think Draco?" Harmony asked. Draco nodded as he studied it.

"Yeah, and I think it would look good cut up into a necklace, and you could probably use a piece of it for a pocket watch for your Dad, Harmony." Draco replied and they both walked back to where the Devils Snare was neither noticing that he had called her by Harmony.

Harmony and Draco cut a hole through the Devils Snare and Levitated themselves out as Harmony sang again. They both went back to bed and had a good night's rest, getting ready for finals the following week.

The next Saturday after finals, Hermione heard Harry and Ron talking about the stone. "I don't know why the stone wasn't there! Maybe Dumbledore got it, anyways its over and done with now, so shut up and eat."

_Else where_

"Oh, turn of the alarms, I'm breaking in not out, this is River Song, back in her cell." River said, sweeping back to her cell, a new silver necklace with red rubies inlaid in it around her throat.

_The TARDIS_

"Well, old girl, let's go see the ponds, I want to show off my pocket watch!" Doctor said, flipping close a special pocket watch that instead of numbers and hands, it had places and people, showing weather they are safe or not. Its ruby inlaid front gleamed in the light of the console as he put it back in his pocket.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Draco! Hurry up! We are going to be late for the train!" Harmony called from the TARDIS door to the boy saying good bye to his parents. He then turned to Harmony.

"Shut up! It's a TIME machine! We have all the time we need. Good bye Father, Mother. See you at the Holiday Break." And with that Draco sprinted to the TARDIS, trunk in hand (well, hovering behind him) and a smile plastered on his face.

"Hello, Jack, Mrs. Song, Doctor! How are you today?" Draco greeted when he stepped into the TARDIS after giving Harmony a short hug.

"Hello Draco dear, we are just fine. Are you ready for your second year of schooling? I know Harmony is." River replied, as she helped the Doctor fly the TARDIS. Draco laughed and replied that he was.

She flight to the Station was very short and soon both Draco and Hermione were on the train, headed to the second year, but both sitting with their 'Friends' that didn't even notice that they are both nearly 13, seeing as their trips over the summer cost them a year and a half of their life.

"So, how was your summer Hermione?" Nevile asked her as she was reading another book.

"Oh, I just did some traveling, went to Barcelona. It was nice; they have some weird breed of dog there." Hermione replied, only bending the truth a little.

"Oh, that sounds fun. What about you Dean…" Nevile continued, and Hermione stopped listening.

Hermione looked over at Ginny, Ron's little sister, who was writing in a strange black book, but the words she wrote disappeared and new ones showed up. Harmony filed this into the back of her mind and saved it for later, she was wondering to think something was up, and school hasn't even started yet.

**SORRY! I know its short and very, very, very late, not that there is a schedule, but I mean it should not take me this long to post another chapter. Truth is, my life is very hectic and my summer is very full so be patient, please.**

**I love ya, my Soul Eaters!**


End file.
